1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a selection device, to a three-position Jacquard weaving loom weave system, and to a weaving loom equipped with such a weave system.
2. History of the Related Art
A weaving loom incorporating a weave system adapted to generate three positions of the warp yarns, is used for making special fabrics, such as velvet or a carpet.
European Patent Application No. 0 723 041 discloses a three-position Jacquard system in which the mobile hooks associated with a funicular element determining the height of a heddle, may be selected thanks to two superposed electro-magnets. This device is complex and induces repeated deformations of the mobile hooks, which prevents giving them an adequate rigidity to guarantee a sufficient life duration for industrial application and high-speed operation. In addition, the considerable deformations imposed on these hooks require powerful electro-magnets, with the result that the energy used by the loom with which the known weave system is associated and which presents a large number of electro-magnets, is considerable.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these problems by proposing a three-position weave system selection device which is simple, therefore economical, adapted to operate at high speeds and consuming little energy. According to another aspect of the invention, it aims at providing a selection device capable of operating with hooks adapted to be displaced in pairs, a first hook of each pair being in simple abutment on the second hook of this same pair.